$\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $25$ units long What is $\csc(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $24$ $25$
Answer: $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\sin(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 7$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 25$ $\sin(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{7}{25}$ $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{25}{7}$